


The First Day

by notlovenotalways



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3x08 Speculation, F/M, Finally, First Kiss, First Time, Many Heads One Tale speculation, alone on the base, post-3x07, they finally talk about their true feelings, to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlovenotalways/pseuds/notlovenotalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in the Playground, Fitz and Simmons set to work on finding Will. Instead, they find out what they've always known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> this entire fic is based on 3x08 "Many Heads, One Tale" Spoilers/Speculation and will be made completely AU after the episode airs. Oh well, enjoy anyway! xx

When she looked back on it, Jemma Simmons wasn’t able to note the exact moment everything changed.

The day started out like any other, waking up at dawn, forty five minutes on the treadmill, tea, light breakfast, shower, ready to face the day.

She pulled her soft white sweater over her jeans and smiled at her image in the mirror.

Ever since she and Fitz watched the sunrise together a few days prior, she had noticed a subtle change in him.

He held open the door for her. He sought her out in the lab. He brought her tea to her desk. (Earl Grey, dash of milk, one sugar – just as she’s always loved it as long as she’s known him).

It wasn’t an ordinary day on base. Director Coulson called them all into the conference area to discuss their new espionage mission against the ATCU. He quickly assigned each of their more combat-ready teammates into specific positions.

She and Fitz were left out of assignments, expected to stay behind and work on any technical or biological aspects of the mission that needed to be done.

Her heart thumped with the idea that they would be virtually and utterly alone.

 

Immediately after Coulson, May, Daisy, Lincoln, Mack, Hunter and Bobbi left on the mission, Fitz retreated to the lab and brought up all his information on the destroyed portal. Jemma followed close behind. She peered over his shoulder as he sat at his work station.

“Oh, is that the information on the portal?” she asked.

He nodded. “Yes. When I was looking through your phone—“ he paused. “I found a lead, at least I think—it might be something that could help us get back to Will.”

Jemma nodded quickly at the mention of the astronaut’s name.

“Well, can I help you in any way?”

Fitz shook his head and turned away from her. “No, I mean, I don’t want to involve you in it until it’s totally ready. I don’t want to disappoint you or get your hopes up—“

Her eyes filled with tears. “Oh. You don’t—you don’t want my help?”

Fitz closed the open windows on his computer and sighed. He didn’t look back at her as he continued speaking. “Of course I do. But—you are too close to this, and this is someone you—“

Jemma spun around, glaring at him. “You think I’m going to be the crazy girl, is that it? Going to pressure you until you find some answers?”

Fitz clenched his fists by his side, releasing a sharp breath and then covering his eyes with his hands. “Crazy… girl….” He muttered, standing up and walking away from his work station towards the door to the lab.

Jemma chased after him. “No! You are not leaving!” she grabbed his wrist and spun him around to face her. His eyes were wide, angry, and filled with tears. She gasped.

“You are not walking out this time. We are going to talk about this,” she said, releasing his wrist and threading her fingers through his.

He blew out a breath. “What is left to say? You love Will, and I’m going to get him back for you, because I want you to be happy—“

She shook her head, tears falling from her eyes. “You don’t know how I feel!”

“Jemma, you show me every day!” Fitz cried, walking away from her and perching at the other end of the lab. “You won’t be happy until we get him back! I am so in love with you that I will do whatever you ask—whatever it takes to make you happy!”

She froze. She waited a few moments, taking in his broken form. His eyes shined with tears, his shoulders were hunched, his breathing was ragged. He stared at his feet, not meeting her gaze. She moved slowly towards him like one would move towards a wounded animal.

“Fitz—“ she grabbed his hand. “Oh, Fitz,” she placed her hands over his heart. She can’t remember ever being as close to him as she was now. Their breath mingled as they stared at each other’s lips. “We’ve never been good at this—“

He gently placed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. “At what?”

“Communicating with words,” she replied. He said nothing. After a moment, she continued. “So let me say this… I am sorry for what happened with Will. I need your help to get him back home because he is a good person who needs to be rescued. No matter what happens, I am in love with you. You are the person I am supposed to be with—who I want to be with—who I have always loved, even when we were seventeen years old and too smart for our own good. Even when I had no idea what our futures held. All I knew is that I wanted it to be with you. You are all I want and you who I love. Please, believe me,” she pleaded.

Fitz pulled his head back to look at her. Her soft crying, her lip quivering, her eyes shining.

“God—“ he breathed out before pressing his mouth against hers.

Their lips and mouths and tongues danced together for what felt like hours. Hands touching everywhere they could reach. He pressed her against a nearby lab bench and moved his mouth down to the throbbing pulse over her neck. His teeth grazed the skin of her earlobe and she let out a guttural moan.

“Fitz,” she pulled back from their embrace and saw his pupils blown wide open.

He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip and she kissed the tip.

“Jemma,” he replied, his head burrowing into her collarbone.

“Take me to bed.”

 

 

 

Less than twelve hours since Jemma Simmons woke up on a normal day, her best friend was on top of her in his bed, his hands over her and inside her and his mouth following the trail.

She was burning alive.

She had always tried to be pragmatic about sex, the biological act that humans performed to portray physical closeness, to get physical release.

She had never experienced anything like this.

She had never experienced the man she loved more than her own life, naked and soul-barred on top of her, murmuring words to her that he could never say outside the four walls of his bedroom. He sucked her fingers into his mouth as his own worked inside her, bringing her to her breaking point.

As she shouted his name, he rested his head on her chest, his eyes closed, a vibrant smile on his face. After a blissful moment, she brought her hands to the sides of his face and brought her lips down to his.

“Let me show you,” she whispered in the dark of his room. He brought his lips to hers, giving her a quick open-mouthed kiss before smiling against her neck.

“Is this really happening?” he asked.

She nodded. “Yes.”

He looked back and searched her face. “Do I need to—“ he gestured to the dresser next to his bed.

She shook her head. “We are covered. If you are okay with—“

He nodded fiercely, capturing her mouth with his. He put his forehead against hers, his cock pulsing hard against her thigh. “Once we do this—“ he began.

She placed her finger against his lips. “This is forever.”

He smiled in the dark. “Perthshire.”

“Perthshire,” she replied. A simple word filled with a million promises.

He pushed into her, her body adjusting to the welcome intrusion.

“Oh, Jemma,” he moaned, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

“Fitz—“ she answered, first with words, then with her hips.

Their bodies moved together, first slowly, then colliding with kisses and moans. After many, many moments, Fitz stilled and kissed Jemma’s open mouth.

“Jemma,” he whispered in her ear, biting the lobe beneath. “Come for me, baby girl.”

As he sped up his movements, she fell apart beneath him. As he came inside her, he pressed his open mouth to hers and cried her name. His body stilled above her as her hands wrapped around his back, running her fingers up and down his spine. After some soft kisses to her face and neck, he rolled off her and pulled her into his arms. He sighed deeply.

“That was—“ he began.

“—incredible,” she finished.

He kissed the top of her head. “Can we sleep now?”

She smiled. “It’s three in the afternoon—nearly time for tea.”

“Later,” he answered. “I want to remember this.”

She kissed his neck. “We will be doing this for the rest of our lives, you know.”

His heart sped up and he ran his fingers through her hair. “We only get one first time, though.”

She nodded, smiling into his skin.

 

 

It started out as a normal day –

It ended up being the first day of the rest of her life.


End file.
